Alchemy no Jutsu High
by Kawaii Gaara-Kun
Summary: AU High School Fic. FMA Naruto xover. The two high schools Ninja High and Alchemy High are put together to create one high school Alchemy no Jutsu High. Now, Naruto and FMA characters meet. What chaos will happen now? Yaoi. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! Yes, it's a high school fic, and yes, it's also a crossover. I was inspired by Hopelessly Hopefull's "Life Makes Me Dizzy!" to do this fanfic. There will yaoi pairings in this. In fact, in the end of this chap I'll give you three choices of who you want Ed to pair up with. Here begins my crazy story! 

Disclaimer: I own FMA and Naruto! is chased by Viz and Funimation Ok, I lied! No, I don't own Naruto or FMA.

* * *

Edward Elric sighed as he put on his school uniform. For once in his entire school life he had finally gotten a break before the school year started (1) so that the school administration could do construction on his high school, and now it was already over.

You may be wondering what the whole construction was about, right? Well, because Edward's school district has been having major budget problems, Alchemy High, where Edward goes, and Shinobi High, which is the other high school in Ed's school district here in Tokyo, were cominbined into one. Therefore, over a period of only a month, the school district sold Shinobi high and expanded Alchemy high so that it could fit more students. The school is now called Alchemy no Jutsu High (where they got that name from, Edward would never know.)

Edward walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. His little brother, Alphonse, who was starting his first year in high school, was making breakfast. It was pancakes. Five minutes later, Al had finished, and the brothers sat at the table and ate.

"Reminds you of the good old times, huh?" Al asked. Edward looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Yeah…"

When Edward was 13 and Al was 12 (I made them a bit older so that they wouldn't be sent to an orphanage.), their mother, Trisha, died. Ed and Al were then orphans and had to live on their own. It was tough, but they managed to get throw. Plus, there dad sent them checks to live on from who-knows-where he is.

Five seconds later, Edward had already finished. He then picked up his backpack.

"Well, I'm off Al. I'll see you there," Ed said.

"Niisan (2), can't we go together? Why are leaving so early?" asked a confused Al.

"Well, it's just that-" Ed was interrupted by someone suddenly yelling, "Hey Ed! What's up?" from where the window was.

Both brothers jumped to see a squinty-eyed teenager that looked like he was much older then he really was, 16 years old like Ed. He had long black hair that was in a ponytail and a black uniform like Ed's and Al's. He had a hand-me-down backpack that he had gotten from one of his 10 older brothers and sisters and everything in his backpack was probably hand-me-down too. Ed groaned when he saw the boy.

"-I didn't want to deal with him," Ed finished, now in a whisper to his little brother. The visitor glared at Ed.

"Oi (3), oi! Don't ignore a visitor, Ed! That's rude!" he said.

"Maybe I wouldn't ignore you if you used the front door like any normal person would instead of climbing threw the window, Ling (4)," Edward responded, glaring at his friend.

"Well, it's more convenient to use the window since our houses are right next to each other," Ling said.

"You still shouldn't."

"Anyway, we better get going. If we're late, Winry's going to have wrenches thrown at us."

"You mean me, Ling. If Winry threw one at you, Ran (5) would kill her."

"Whatever. That still doesn't mean I won't get yelled at. Besides, I wanna see all the chibi (6) freshman!"

"Um, I'm a freshman," Al said, making himself noticeable.

"Like I said, chibi freshman."

"LING!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that there are junior chibis too. Oops."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, UGLY FACE!"

"Hey, I'm sensitive about that!"

Al sighed as he watched the bicker. He wondered how they were even friends…

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki grabbed a pack of instant ramen and poured some hot water over it. He immediately dug in after he did this.

"Itadakimas (7)!" yelled Naruto, beginning to eat. He slurped it all down in a matter of seconds and then grabbed his backpack.

"Another school year…" Naruto muttered as he put all his new supplies in there.

Like Edward, Naruto also got a month off school for construction. However, unlike Ed, he never went to Alchemy High- his original school was the other one, Ninja High. Naruto was also happy about the break, and like Ed, he wished it would have lasted longer.

"At least we get a shorter school year this year…" Naruto said, now grinning.

"Alright, got everything…I'm off!" he called to absolutely nobody. Like Ed and Al, Naruto was an orphan. As soon as he got out the door, he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, dobe (8). What's making you so hyper today?" said the voice.

"Shut up, teme (9)!" responded Naruto, glaring at his best friend since he was just a little kid. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sorry about my little brother. He's just being his cold self," said another voice.

Naruto looked up to see an almost identical boy to Sasuke, except that this boy was older. This boy's hair was long and tied up in a braid and he was much taller then Sasuke. This boy was a senior while Sasuke was a sophomore (10) and is Itachi Uchiha. Like the Elric brothers, both of these boys were orphans. They used to live in a huge house complex with their entire family, but one day, back when both brothers were still in grade school, someone killed off their entire family. No one ever found out who did it, but Sasuke said that he would kill whoever it was when he found out.

"Ohoyo (11), Itachi," Naruto greeted. Sasuke glared at his older brother. Itachi made no reaction though, since he was used to this behavior.

"Alright, let's go!" said Naruto, and the Uchiha brothers followed him to his new school.

* * *

"Ed, Al, Ling! Ohoyo!" said a familiar girly voice. The threesome turned to see a young girl. She was sixteen years old and a sophomore like Ed and Ling. She had on the girl's uniform, which was a white sailor suit with a small blue tie at the top and a blue skirt to match (it's the typical Japanese girl's school uniform). Her name was Winry Rockbell.

Al blushed when he saw the girl and smiled. Ed smirked when he noticed his younger brother do this. Ever since they were little, Al had liked Winry. Ed didn't mind, of course; actually, he thought they'd make a great couple. Ed, however, also knew that Winry had a thing for him. Ed didn't feel that way about her, though. He felt like Winry was a sister to him. To tell the truth, Ed was gay, but he'd never admit that in public. He found that out a couple years ago when he started to develop feelings for a boy in his old Jr. High, Russell Tringham. Russell had moved away a year later, so eventually, Ed lost his interest in the boy. Of course, he still knew that he was gay.

"Ling! What's up?" asked another girl. This girl had short black hair and an identical uniform to Winry. She had a small weapon pouch on the left; why she had them always with her, and how she got away with it, the others would never know. This girl was Ran Fan, and was sixteen years old like the rest in the gang (besides Al).

After Ran said hello to Ling, she noticed Ed and glared at him, which sent a chill up Ed. For reasons unknown, Ran had never liked Ed. She, however, had a thing for Ling. Everyone (except Ling) knew that Ran had a huge crush on the boy. In fact, whenever anyone insulted or hurt Ling even the tinniest bit, Ran would proceed to trying to kill them. She was overprotective of him and sometimes even took the liking of calling him "Young Master". No one knew why, but she did. Everything thought it was a miracle that Ling had no clue. Ed wondered if Ling had any feelings for the girl too. If he did, he didn't show them.

"Hey, Ran, what's up?" asked Ling.

"Nothing really. Oh! Did you know that my little sister Mei (12) is starting here too? She's a freshman like you, Al," Ran said. Al was relived to hear that at least one familiar face was going to be in his grade.

As if on cue, Mei appeared behind Ran. She was short- _very _short. She had long black hair that was tied into two braids. She was also wearing the girls uniform, and like Ran, she also had a weapon pouch, expect her's was on the right (Ed guessed that this might be a family trait or something like that.) On her shoulder rested a very tiny panda, which was called Xionei Mai.

"Hi, guys!" she said happily. Ran glared at her sister.

"Mai, do you need to bring Xionei Mai to school with you?" asked Ran.

Mai then grabbed her panda and held it to her chest in defense, saying, "Of course! What if someone tried to steal him like I was gone? I need to keep him safe from everyone! Plus, me and Xionei Mai have been through everything together!"

_Like anyone's going to break into a house just to steal achibi panda,_ thought Ed.

"Hey, Mei, Al, you better get over to the cafeteria for the freshman ceremony. I don't know about the principal, since they're from the other high school, but Vice Principal Bradley isn't happy when anyone's late," Ran said, and Alphonse and Mei nodded. Winry agreed to show them to the cafeteria and they left.

"Well, here it begins. Another year in this hellhole," said Ed.

"Yeah, expect this time, there's going to be a bunch of new students to bother," Ling said.

"Yep," said Ran.

The three of them went up to the building to get their schedules. They hoped they'd been in the same class again this year.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga, a 17-year-old senior, walked up to his high school, occupied by his best friend, Rock Lee. Neji always wondered why he was best friends with Lee, since he was really weird. Maybe it's because they'd know each other since preschool. At one time, Neji had evened dated the boy. That ended as soon as the entered high school, and Lee met the love of his dreams- Sakura Haruno. Lee immediately broke up with Neji so that he could try to date the girl. Poor Lee, since it all proved to be worthless, since Sakura ignored him and only had eyes for Sasuke, the school heartbreaker, who ignored her. Even after Lee broke up with Neji, they had still remained friends. In the end, it was probably a mistake to date each other, since Lee soon found out he wasn't really gay. Neji, however, was truly gay. How did he know?

Well…

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

It was because after Lee broke up with him, Neji found another love interest.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde boy pounced on Neji, which made him reactive a big glare.

"Get. Off. Now. Naruto," Neji said, blushing and indicating danger in his voice, which made Naruto get off immediately.

"Demo (13), demo, Nejichan, we're dating!" Naruto wined, hugging him. Neji broke away.

"Naruto, I don't like acting romantic in public. It's embarrassing. And don't call me Nejichan; I'm not a girl!"

"But you look like a girl! And plus, Nejichan is cute, like you!" Naruto said, grinning.

_Why do I love this guy?_ wondered Neji.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto glomp Neji and Neji's face go red with embarrassment. Sasuke would never admit it, but he was completely jealous of the Hyuuga. Ever since Jr. High, Sasuke had loved Naruto as more then a friend. He had always wanted to ask Naruto out, but he could never get the courage to do so. And now, he lost his chance, since Naruto had fallen for this other guy. Sasuke wanted to kill Neji. Why did someone that Naruto didn't even meet until last year deserve the blonde?

* * *

Gaara Sabaku (14) walked to the High School. He was a 16-year-old sophomore and, like everyone else, he was wearing a school uniform. The only difference was that his school uniform had holes in it and was tarnished to make him look tough. And it was true, when it came down to it. Gaara was known as the biggest school punk at their old high school. He was actually suspended for a week once because he had sent one kid that had pissed him off to the hospital. Not like Gaara really cared. To Gaara, everything about life sucks and everyone should die. Gaara was the definition of emo, to be exact. Also on Gaara was an "ai" (14) tattoo on the left corner of his forehead. He had messy red hair and weird black circles under his eyes.

Gaara looked to the right and noticed a blonde boy glomp the Hyuuga boy. Gaara felt his entire body boil with jealousy.

Naruto Uzumaki.

That was the only boy that Gaara had a soft spot for.

When Gaara had entered Ninja High last year, he immediately noticed Naruto. Like himself, Naruto was mysteriously hated by everyone for no reason. However, unlike Gaara, Naruto chose to be confident, hyper, and hard-working, which eventually gave him friends and precious people. Gaara soon realized that he had started to fall for the blonde boy. However, before he could admit his feelings, the Hyuuga boy snatched him away from Gaara.

He's the reason Gaara was suspended last year. During lunch one day, he had gotten so mad that Neji that he had punched him so hard in that stomach that Neji started to cough up blood. Even though he was severely punished, Gaara didn't feel bad one bit. In Gaara's eyes, Neji deserved it.

"Gaara, don't tell me your think about trying to kill that Hyuuga again. You might be on the brick of getting expelled if you try to do anything like that again," said a male voice from behind Gaara. Gaara turned toward the voice and glared.

Behind Gaara were his two older siblings, Kankurou and Temari, who were both 17 and seniors (15). Temari had blonde hair that was tied in four small ponytails and was wearing a girl's uniform. Kankurou had hair that looked a lot like Gaara's, expect his was brown. He had on a boy's uniform, and unlike Gaara's tarnished one, it looked almost perfect.

Gaara looked around to see many new faces that were probably from Alchemy High. Gaara knew, just by looking around, that this year would be more interesting then the last.

* * *

(1)Since they are in Japan, they are going by Japan's school system. In Japan, the school year starts in the spring time and there isn't a break in between school years. Also, they have school on Saturday, but only a half-day. In Japan, they also have teachers switching classrooms instead of students switching classes.

(2)"Niisan" means "Big brother" in English

(3)Hey

(4)Ling is a manga-only character in FMA. Introduced in the 8th volume (which will be released in July here in America), Ling Yao is a traveler from the neighboring country Xing. Like Ed and Al, he seeks the Philosopher's stone, but for a different reason- he wants to gain immortality so that he can become Emperor of Xing. You see, Ling has many, many brothers and sisters (I don't know the exact number; I just estimated here.) and all of them are competing for the crown since they are all the current Emperor's sons and daughters. I won't say any more because I don't want to spoil it anymore for you. If you want to know more about Ling, you can read fansubbed manga for FMA. I read it at so I recommend you go there.

(5)Ran Fan is also a manga-only character. Her part in the series is as one of Ling's two bodyguards (the other one is named Fu, but since he doesn't play as big of a role as her I'm not putting him in the story). She comes from the Fan clan which lives to protect the royal Yao clan. Ran travels with Ling and Fu to protect Ling against all dangers. To find out more about her, you must read the manga. If you want to read the manga, go to the website I put above for Ling.

(6)Short or little

(7)Means "Thank you for the food." Usually said in Japan before eating anything.

(8)Dead-last. What Sasuke always calls Naruto in the anime.

(9)Basterd. What Naruto always calls Sasuke in the anime.

(10) Do to the fact that I want Sasuke and Itachi to both be students, I'm making them only a year apart. And yes, Sasuke must be a sophomore because I want him and the main FMA characters (Ed; Ling; Winry; Ran) to be in the same grade. And they must be sophomores because Al is a year younger then Ed.

(11) Good morning

(12) Mei is the third manga-only character I will putting in this for FMA (as you'll see later, I'm going to put in two manga-only characters for Naruto as well). Mei is also a traveler from Xing, but she doesn't come with Ling and his two bodyguards. You see, Mei comes from a conflicting clan, Chen, that wants to have an emperor too. So she is also searching for immortality. I'm sure that she and Ling are probably related in some way. In this fanfic, I decided to make her and Ran sisters to make things more interesting (and because there's not many siblings in this story). She will have Ran's last name, Fan, in this fanfic. Her panda, Xionei Mai, also appears in FMA and, like in this fanfic, is just a puny panda that she travels with and has been threw everything with her. Read the manga to find out more on her.

(13) "Demo" means "But"

(14) Since neither the manga nor the anime mention any of the sand siblings' names, I decided to make their last name Sabaku. Sabaku means "sand" in Japanese.

(15) Like with Sasuke and Itachi, I decided to change the ages. In this, Gaara is only a year younger then his older siblings, and Temari and Kankurou are the same age. In case you're wondering, in the original, Gaara is two years younger then Kankurou, and Kankurou is a year younger then Temari, making the Temari the oldest. In this, Kankurou and Temari are twins, but obviously not identical.

Whew, that was pretty long (I think). 5 pages on Microsoft Word if you don't include the author notes (then it's 7). Hopefully the next one will be even longer. Next chapter the FMA and Naruto characters meet. Also, vote for your yaoi choice of pairing for Ed! Here are you choices:

Gaa/Ed  
Ling/Ed  
Sasu/Ed

I'll post the votes for a few chapters or so, and then incorporate them into the story later. But for now, bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the lack of updates, but I've just recently gotten into Bleach, and I've been taking up all my free time watching that! Here are the voting results:

Sasu/Ed: 5

Gaa/Ed: 1

Ling/Ed: 1

Thanks, **hyperdude**, for giving me the idea of a Ling and Sasuke battling for Ed's love. I've decided to take your idea, but who Ed ends up with of the two will be up to all you reviewers. Now it's just SasuEd and LingEd to vote for. Sorry people who wanted GaaEd, but that's what I've decided. BTW, if anyone has any ideas for any pairings, straight or yaoi, even if I haven't mentioned them, please let me know! Just, sorry, no yuri. That's all I have to say, so here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Naruto. But I do own a Roy plushie!

* * *

Edward Elric walked into his classroom with an anger mark over his forehead. He had gotten the same homeroom teacher as he had last year…Mustang. Ed hated Roy Mustang.

"Why do hate Mustang-sensei so much? He's not that bad," Ling told him, trying to keep him from sulking. It was only Ed and Ling now; after Winry had gotten back, she and Ran had gone off to wonder somewhere in the school.

"He's an asshole, Ling. Always giving us tons of homework…sleeping on the desk…flirting with the girls…trying to look "sexy"…he's always doing something to either be annoying or get out of doing his job. AND HE'S ALWAYS CALLING ME SHORT!" yelled Ed.

"Oi, oi, I get it already. But you really can't blame him for the last thing," added Ling, grinning.

"SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T LOOK 5 YEARS OLDER THEN I REALLY AM DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M SHORT! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE SQUINTY EYES!" After saying all this, Edward calmed down and then smirked at the look of pure horror across Ling's face.

Edward then felt someone shove him out of the doorway that he was standing in and he fell to the ground. Ed immediately raced back up and grabbed the shirt of the person who had shoved him.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Don't shove people out of the way, dumbass! You're not the kind of the world!" yelled Edward.

"But I am," chirped Ling, trying to get into the conversation. All he received was a glare from Edward that clearly said, 'Join this conversation and die."

"Well, you were in my way, so that's what I had to do in order to get into the classroom. Maybe you shouldn't stand in the doorway. And don't talk to someone that way before you've even met them," said the guy, turning around to face Edward.

Edward was about to reply when he saw the guy's face. Edward was in a state of utter shock. In Edward's eyes, it was the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Every part of it was flawless...and the eyes just drew him in. Sure, the hair style was a bit weird, but sexy none the less. Edward felt his eyes wander to the rest of the person's body. It was a great body structure…no, perfect. He wanted to…Edward stopped himself from naughty thoughts as he felt a blush creep across his face.

_Why am I thinking these thoughts?_ thought Edward, _I just met this guy. And besides, he's a guy!_

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and went back to reality when he heard a voice say, "What the hell are you staring at?"

Edward's blush got bigger and redder. "UmIwasntstaringatanythingwhywouldIbe," Edward said so quickly that the guy couldn't understand what he was saying. So, deciding to let that question go, he asked something else.

"You name."

"H-Huh?"

"What the hell's your name?"

"Ed-Edward Elric…"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. It looks like we're in the same class, so I'll see you around. Oh and…don't stand in doorways anymore. You don't want me to beat the crap out of you next time," after saying all this, Sasuke walked away before could Edward could even place a "scowl" across his face.

* * *

Ling had noticed Edward's reaction to seeing that guy Sasuke and felt jealousy boil inside of him.

_Why am I jealous? Ed's just a friend…right?_

However, Ling knew that to him, Ed was more then just a friend. For a long time, Ling knew that he had liked Ed. Of course, he never said anything, since he had always assumed that Ed liked girls. Now, seeing Edward look at another guy like that, Ling regretted waiting and was very jealous.

"Hey, chibi, let's go," Ling said.

"SHUT UP YOU UGLY FACE!"

"Excuse me for not being a sexy shrimp." Ling hoped that saying this would make Edward be a bit embarrassed, and sure enough, a blush formed on Ed's face.

"Let's just get into the classroom already," said Ed, blushing.

"Hai!"

Ling smiled and followed Ed inside the classroom.

_Maybe I still have a shot after all…_

* * *

Sasuke leaned against a corner of the classroom, far away from his two biggest fangirls- Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka- and all their friends that also seemed to have a thing for him. Inside his mind, he recalled the incident with Edward Elric.

_He was checking out my body…it's not like it's new or anything, but before now, it was just girls doing that. This time, it's a guy. That's so weird…is he gay?_

Sasuke then thought about Edward's looks. He was pretty good looking. His body was nice looking…short, but still nice looking. He had a great face. Flawless…and his long hair was attracting. But his eyes…those were what really turned Sasuke on. They almost drew you in. Of course, Edward was nothing compared too…

"Oi, teme!"

There, speak of the devil.

"…Hey, dobe."

"What the hell, teme? Why've you been avoiding me? We're best friends, so we hang out!" said Naruto.

Sasuke snorted, actually like the ignoring was all part of Naruto's imagination. But the truth was, he actually had been avoiding Naruto. Ever since the incident with Neji that morning, Sasuke had felt rather uncomfortable with Naruto. Sure, he had known for a while that they had been dating, but still…knowing and seeing are completely different things.

_The only reason he's even paying attention to me right now is because Neji is a senior and isn't here…_thought Sasuke.

* * *

The door opened to the classroom once again. A loud voice soon filled the room.

"Quiet and sit down!" After a few minutes, everyone was ready to start class.

"Hello and welcome to Chemistry. Before we do anything, you all need to know your lab partners for the rest of the year. When I write your name on the board, please get with your partner."

Everyone watched as the first group was written on the board. It read this:

Haruno Sakura

Yamanaka Ino

The two best friends-turned-worst enemies glared and growled at each other, but still went to their table anyway because they didn't want to cause their teacher problems.

Hyuuga Hinata

Rockbell Winry

_Winry's in this class? Why didn't she say hi after her and Ran…if she's in this class too…got in here?_ thought Edward.

Winry and Hinata went over to their table and Winry immediately starting talking with the shy Hinata.

_Well, at least it looks like Win's got a good partner to work with._

Akimichi Chouji

Aburame Shino

Chouji, slightly depressed that he wasn't with his best friend Shikamaru, went over to his table where Shino already was.

Ran Fan

Inuzuka Kiba

Ran was extremely angry that she wasn't with Ling. She immediately shot a nasty glare at her partner as if it were his fault.

_Why couldn't I get Ling?_

Kiba also wasn't happy.

_Just my luck…I'm stuck with a girl who seems to hate my guts._

Sabaku Gaara

Yao Ling

Gaara, like Ran, although his was much more frightening, sent Ling a death glare which gave poor Ling the chills.

_Whoever this guy is, he won't be happy to have me as his partner,_ thought Gaara.

_Oh great, looks like I have a murder as my partner. Well, as long as Ed doesn't get that Sasuke guy, I don't care…_

The two of them walked to their table rather forcibly.

Uzumaki Naruto

Naara Shikamaru

_So Naruto's got someone else…just my luck. And its Shikamaru…oh, god, they're gonna get nothing done. Well, at least he's smart,_ thought Sasuke.

_SHIKAMARU? NANI?_ thought Naruto.

_Great, I've got Naruto. Feh…so troublesome…_thought Shikamaru.

The two walked over to their table, Naruto wearing an angry face and Shikamaru his usual Everything-Is-So-Troublesome look.

Edward Elric

Sasuke Uchiha

Edward felt a small blush creep across his face when he saw his name on the board.

_I've got that basterd…that…that…that I was checking out. Damn…so embarrassing,_ thought Ed.

_Well, looks like I've got that kid from earlier. What the hell is this? Fate?_ thought Sasuke.

Ling slumped in his chair next to Gaara.

_Of all the people here…it just had to be that Sasuke…_he thought.

Sasuke and Edward walked over to their table, Ed blushing.

_Mustang…if it's possible, I officially hate you even more now…_

* * *

Sorry for the crappy chapter. I tend to get Writer's Block often, and I kinda had it near the end of this chapter. I bet you were all expecting Sasuke and Edward to be together, huh? Well, next chapter is some more of the juniors, and hopefully I'll be able to fit in either the seniors or the freshmen (I doubt I'll get both). Maybe if you're lucky they'll be some of the teachers themselves too. But, like I said, this will focus more on Edward, Naruto, Sasuke, Ling, Gaara, and the other juniors. And, like I said, feel free to tell me any straight or yaoi pairing that pops in your mind. I mean, we need other pairings besides Edxsomeone, right? If it's a good one, it might show up!

Me: Ha ha ha, Edward, you have a dirty mind!

Edward: WHAT? I DO NOT? I DID NOT HAVE THOSE KINDS OF THOUGHTS ABOUT SASUKE!

Sasuke: What thoughts?

Edward: Ah…well…

Alphonse: Niisan, I can't believe you!

Edward: AL!

Ling: Looks like your growing up, chibi!

Edward: Shut the hell up, Ling!

Naruto: See you all next chapter! -


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm already posting chapter 3! Good thing my writer's block finally ended...I'm so glad it didn't last long this time.Since I have nothing else to say, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Naruto. If I did, Edward would be gay.

Edward: Dammit…why does everyone have to make me gay?

Me: Because it's cute.

Edward: DON'T CALL ME CUTE! I'M NOT A GIRL!

Ling: But she does have a point, Ed! You do kinda look like a girl.

Sasuke: You're not a girl? I thought you were a girl until I looked at your chest.

Edward: (runs after Ling and Sasuke with a chainsaw)

* * *

Gaara picked up his lunch and sat at his desk. Everyone who had desks near him immediately scooted away when they saw him coming. But Gaara didn't care. He already knew everyone hated him and they were also all afraid of him because of what happened last year with Neji.

Gaara looked over to the desk that Naruto was sitting in- obviously waiting for someone. More then anything did he wish that Naruto would come over and sit with him, but Naruto had other people he'd sit with. And besides, since when did Naruto notice Gaara? The only person Naruto really cared about was that Hyuuga brat…

"Oi, are you sitting alone? You should make some friends Gaara?" said a voice.

Gaara glared up at the all-too-familiar voice- Ling Yao. Gaara didn't particularly like Ling. He was annoying and happy all the time. But unfortunately, because of his 1st hour Mustang who had made Ling his science partner, and his 2nd hour teacher Kakashi who had Ling sit next to Gaara, he had to deal with him.

"…What do you want," asked Gaara coldly, trying to make ling get frightened and go away. Unfortunately, even though Ling had been freaked out at first, he didn't care anymore.

"I'm gonna sit here! After all, people are going to think your anti-social if you don't hang out with others!" said Ling.

_I am anti-social, baka,_ thought Gaara.

He then saw three other people come over to wear he and Ling were. One was a guy with long golden hair pulled back in a braid, another was a girl with short black hair, and the last was a girl with long blonde hair.

"Hey, Ling, what's up? Did you make a new friend?" asked the girl with black hair. Gaara recognized that she was in his class, but couldn't remember her name. Not like he cared.

"Yep. This is Gaara Sabaku. He's my science partner!" said Ling.

_Since when am I your friend? I'm not friends with anyone,_ thought Gaara.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Nice to meet you, Gaara. I'm Winry Rockbell," said the blonde haired girl, extending a hand for him to shake. Gaara just glared.

"I'm Ran Fan," said the black-haired girl.

"Edward Elric. Hey, what's with the love tattoo, Gaara? It's weird," said Edward.

_It's because I love myself and only myself, _thought Gaara.

"Oh! There's someone I want you all to meet! She's my science partner in Mustang's class," Winry said. Everyone then noticed a blue-haired girl behind Winry that had no pupils in her eyes.

_That girl's related to Neji!_ Gaara realized.

"K-koniichiwa…I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga…" she said nervously.

"I'm Ran Fan!"

"Edward Elric."

"Ling Yao!"

"…Gaara Sabaku."

"N-Nice to meet you all…" replied Hinata.

And with that, all of them sat down and started to eat their lunch. Of course, it wasn't long until they had another interruption.

"Hey, chibi. I have nowhere else to sit, so I'm sitting here, ok?" said the voice.

* * *

Ling recognized that voice as soon as he heard it. It was a voice that he hated and made jelousy boil inside of him…

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

"DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!" shouted an enraged Edward.

"But you are short," replied Sasuke.

"SHUT UP! WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO INSULT ME ABOUT MY HEIGHT? IT IS AMUSING OR SOMETHING?" yelled Edward.

"Actually, it is," replied Ling.

Edward glared at Ling, and then at Sasuke with glares that said, 'You two are SO DEAD'

Before Ed could commit murder, a voice interrupted them.

"Oi, teme! Can I sit with you?"

Ling noticed Sasuke's body stiff when he saw the person.

_This guy…does Sasuke like him or something?_ Ling sure hoped he did. Because if he did, Sasuke wouldn't go after Edward.

* * *

Sasuke's body stiffed and his heart leapt. A small blush emerged on his face.

_Naruto…_

Sasuke cursed his luck. All day, he had been trying to avoid Naruto, and now that he had gone to the trouble of sitting with these people he didn't even know just to avoid Naruto again, Naruto had come over and sat next to him anyway.

Naruto put his desk right between Sasuke's and Gaara's.

"Teme, stop avoiding me! We're friends, and friends don't avoid each other!" said Naruto.

Before Sasuke could stop himself, he blurted out, "The only reason you're hanging out with me right now is because Neji isn't here, right?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then gave Sasuke an angry expression, saying, "What? What's all this got to do with Neji? Do you have a problem with him or something? Why can't I date Neji?"

"It's because Neji doesn't deserve you," Sasuke said, and then his eyes widened at what he said.

* * *

As soon as Naruto arrived, he had been listening to his and Sasuke's conversation. He had feared the worst. And after Sasuke said that to Naruto, Edward was right about Sasuke thinking of Naruto as more then a friend.

_Sasuke…he likes Naruto?_

_Why…why do I feel so jealous?_

_I just met Sasuke; it's not like I could develop feelings for him or anything…_

…_right?_

Edward noticed that everyone else was listening in too. He noticed that Ling was particularly keen to know about all this.

_Why's Ling so interested? Does he like Sasuke, Naruto, or this Neji guy? Or…is it someone else?_

"Wha-What do you mean by that, teme? We're just friends!" said Naruto, confused.

_God, that guy's blind._

"I…nothing Naruto…" replied Sasuke.

"Teme…!"

"It doesn't matter. Just go and make out with Neji or do whatever else you guys do. I don't give a shit." After Sasuke said this, he walked out of the room, leaving his lunch behind.

"Teme…"

Edward narrowed his eyes.

_I don't know if you really like this Naruto guy or not…but I sure as hell am gonna find out…_

Edward walked out of the room after Sasuke.

* * *

Gaara thought about all that had just happend.

_Great...it looks like the Uchiha likes Naruto...just what I need, another rival..._

He then thought about Edward.

_It looks like that kid likes Sasuke though...maybe I can set those two up, and then I'll have one rival down._

Gaara started making plans in his head. He was now determined to set up Sasuke and Edward. After all, how would he ever get Naruto if he had so many rivals?

* * *

Iruka sighed as he walked into the Teacher's Lounge. He knew just by looking at his students that this was going to be an interesting year…

As soon as he sat down, he heard someone sit down next to him.

"Yo, Iruka," said the man.

Iruka blushed when he saw him. He didn't know that his boyfriend taught the juniors too!

"Ka-Kakashi!" said Iruka.

"So you've got juniors too. They're a handful, aren't they?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Kakashi eyed Iruka oddly.

"Iruka, there's no reason to still be so nervous around me. We've been dating for a while now..." said Kakashi.

Iruka blushed when Kakashi said this. Even though what Kakashi said was true, Iruka couldn't help but get nervous when it came to love…

After this, they ate their lunch in silence, much to Kakashi's displeasure.

_I won't settle for this kind of relationship…I don't care if it's at our job or not, but we still need to act like a couple…_

So, Kakashi decided that it was time to turn things up a notch.

"Iruka?"

"Huh? What is it Kak-mmrph!"

Iruka's entire face grew red as Kakashi smashed his lips against the other's. Kakashi smirked on the inside as Iruka closed his eyes and let Kakashi take over. Kakashi was about to do more he heard a voice.

"Um, did I interrupt something?"

Now out of the trance Kakashi had put on him, Iruka looked up, blushing out of embarrassment of the person who had just entered the room- Cain Fuery, who looked horrified.

"Um, no, sorry, you can go ahead and-" but Iruka didn't finish, because there was no reason to- Fuery had already left the room.

* * *

Aw, fluff at the end! I love the KakaIru pairing! And sorry if the fluff sucks; I'm not that good at writing it! Next chapter coming soon! Some fighting over Edo, senior class chaos, and hopefully some more kiss scenes! Till then, bye bye!

Edward: Why does everyone fight over me?

Me: Because your cute, thats why.

Edward: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME CUTE?

Ling: Because you are, that's why.

Edward: blushes LING, SHUT UP

Sasuke: Cute? More like short to me.

Edward: (punches Sasuke)

Sakura, Ino, and other fangirls: ELRIC!

Edward: (runs away from fangirls)

Hinata: Um...well...see you all next chapter...


End file.
